


please just tell me what's going on

by whatisUPgaymers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisUPgaymers/pseuds/whatisUPgaymers
Summary: this was for the fiddauthor week 2019 prompt, "possession"





	please just tell me what's going on

Fiddleford nervously glanced over his clipboard as Ford lit the last candle.  “Meditating again today, huh?”

 

“Yep!”  Ford sat in the circle and removed his glasses.  “It’s very-”

 

“Actually-”  Kneeling just outside the circle, careful of his lab coat, Fiddleford placed a hand on Ford’s arm.  “Can we talk about that?”

 

He scrunched his eyebrows together as he cautiously put his glasses back on.  “... What?”

 

“Look, Stanford, I’ll just come right out and say it, I saw your eyes turn yellow yesterday.”

 

His eyes widened as his face fell.  “Well… I definitely  _ don’t _ have jaundice, if that’s what you were thinking.”

 

“Course not.  Last I checked, jaundice doesn’t make your eyes glow.”  Fiddleford watched Ford’s shoulders stiffen up. “Please, just…”  Gently, he touched their hands together and gave a pleading look. “Tell me what’s going on.”

 

“Fidds, I’m fine.”

 

Fiddleford grabbed Ford by the shoulders, nearly knocking both of them into the candles between them.  “But what if you’re not? Could you at least tell me what it is so  _ maybe _ I can rest easy for once?”  As he held Ford as close as he could without setting either of them on fire, his words became barely audible at all.  “I love you, Stanford.  _ Please. _ ”

 

All of a sudden, something made sense to Ford.  But, looking around at the tapestries surrounding them, he knew he couldn’t act on it.  Not yet. Lightly returning Fiddleford’s embrace, he tried to figure out what to say. “I- I could go for some lunch, actually.”

 

That  _ absolutely _ threw Fiddleford off his rhythm, as the brief butterflies in his stomach could attest.  “Please just stay focused.”

 

Glancing at the eye of the rug beneath them, he gulped.  “I am.” He held Fiddleford at arm’s length and tried to smile.  “Let’s go get lunch.  _ Right now. _ ”

 

Though he was still concerned, and now utterly confused on top of it, all he could do was give Ford a puzzled look and a sigh.  “Could we at least put these candles out? It’s a lil bit of a fire hazard.”

 

“Of course, of course.”  After merely one candle was out, he paused.   “... I love you, too.”

 

“Now, you  _ said _ you were staying focused, but I reckon you’re focusing on the wrong thing here.”

 

“I promise you I am, Fidds.  It just needed to be said is all.”  When only one candle remained, he stopped once again and watched how Fiddleford looked in the low, flickering light.  “... I’m so,  _ so _ sorry to have worried you.”

 

He hadn’t realized how intently he had been watching Ford, but he finally stopped.  “Let’s just hurry up and get it over with.”

 

“Get this awful hunger in my stomach over with, right?”  He glanced back and forth between Fiddleford and all the…  _ interesting _ decorations around them.  “And not anything else.”

 

Finally picking up on what Ford was trying to do, he nodded along.  “That’s right.”

 

Ford carefully placed a kiss on the corner of Fiddleford’s mouth as he extinguished the last candle.

 

* * *

As soon as the car was parked, Ford turned to look at Fiddleford.  “That was  _ the _ worst possible place to try talking to me about all that.”

 

“Well, is this any better?”

 

Outside, the surrounding trees were just the usual pines, and there wasn’t a soul to be seen.  “I believe so, yes.” He motioned to lean over Fiddleford to get a better look out the other side, but sat back and cleared his throat when he noticed the bewildered look he was giving him.  “When you noticed my eyes- that was most likely caused by… a certain being. His name’s Bill. I can show you pages I’ve written about him in my journals later. But I’ve got reason to believe he can see the world through any picture of himself.  And we were in a room  _ full _ of those.”

 

Fiddleford squinted as he thought back to the peculiar decorations in the study.  “... That weird lil triangle?”

 

Ford nodded with a sigh.  “Yup. That’s him. Heh, and a much more apt description than I’ve ever given.”

 

“And here I was thinking your taste in interior design just somehow got even more weirdly specific since college.”  Leaning back to think, he exhaled. “... That must be why you kept latching on to the whole ‘I love you’ thing, though, huh?”

 

“Well, not entirely, I- I  _ do _ love you back, and I’d like to still get lunch after this if you want to.  But it was the least suspicious way I could think of to get us out of there, yes.”

 

His hands quickly hid his now blushing face.  “Oh, I really wish I’d thought to bring that up in just about _any other_ _situation_.”

 

“Well, I’m just glad it’s out there at all.”  Once again, Ford cleared his throat.

 

“You need a cough drop or something?”

 

“What?  No. Anyways, it made me realize something.  A lot of the things he’s been saying lately have made me feel like you’d betray me, that you care less about me and more about yourself, but…  That’s not like you at all.”

 

“I kept the memory blaster.”  He covered his mouth, but the feeling of all his shame catching up to him was too great to not continue.  “You told me to destroy it, but I didn’t, I just used it to make you think I did, it’s still in my apartment, and I feel so bad about it!”

 

Ford, reasonably, was shocked, and stopped in his tracks for a moment.  “Well… on the bright side, that’s a  _ way _ different type of betrayal than I was expecting.  I mean, I  _ was _ expecting it, I just thought you were simply  _ using _ me or something.”  Gently, he held Fiddleford’s hands.  “But… I know the whole reason you made it in the first place is because you’re hurting.  And if you’d let me, helping you find healthier alternatives is the  _ least _ I could do for you after everything that’s happened.”

 

As Fiddleford finally let himself look Ford in the eye, he was amazed to see not a drop of anger in his face.  All he could find was genuine care, even in the face of this freshly broken trust. It was enough to almost make him cry.  He held his breath and savored the moment before nodding. “Okay.” Feeling the tears start to form, he hugged Ford, hiding his face in his chest.  “Okay. Thank you.” When he pulled away, Ford softly wiped his cheek. “Where do we even start?”

 

“... That’s an excellent question.”


End file.
